


Desperate Times, Desperate Measures.

by LocalMadHatter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fuck Hinox's man, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild what the fuck, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/pseuds/LocalMadHatter
Summary: Zelda said there were no monsters surrounding the Tawa Jinn shrine. Boy was she wrong.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Desperate Times, Desperate Measures.

The door creaked open softly, barely pulling the attention of some of the heroes as they were engrossed in their own tasks. Cooking duty for the meantime had been dropped on Hyrule, Warriors, and Sky upon Time’s orders. It was more an insistence that they learn to cook something that wasn’t ‘Dubious food’ as Wild liked to call it. In the safety of a home with all the proper equipment at their disposal, there was no better opportunity for the louts to learn. 

Time had taken to the occasional cleaning while Wolfie rested upstairs on the carpet below Wild’s bed. Four himself had taken up occupation at Wild’s desk and going over the botany book he begged Time to find him in the old man’s Hyrule. Okay, begging was a strong word, it was more of a request. That he really, really wanted.

Wind was outside with Legend doing who knows what, which left Wild being the one to open the door. “Link! Oh, what a joy it is to see you once more,” Stepping aside, Wild let Flora walk in and she took a seat at the dining table. “I’m terribly sorry for just dropping by but Purah informed me you were in and I just had to take this opportunity to request your aid.” She turned and looked at the three apprentice cooks, “All, of your aid.” 

With a bit of flourish, she discards a bunch of maps and scrolls she had been cradling in her arms. “Purah and I have been hard at work attempting to decipher the shrines, yes I know you did everything Link, but that does not mean their secrets have been unveiled.” She unfurled a map and pointed at a location as everyone gathered around her, Four decided to join and pushed himself from the desk. The chair squeaked against the floor and the stairs groaned but otherwise, he was pretty quiet as he snuck under Wild’s arm to peek. “You see I need some of you to check out various locations that are occupied by some of those infected monsters you told me about on your last visit.” 

“According to our expeditions, a new phenomenon has happened to particular locations. The Toh Yasah, Ritaag Zumo and Tawa Jinn shrines have all changed hue. The blue ethereal light is once more the announcing orange just as they were before Link discovered them. Which means something has changed.” She marked each one of the expansive map of Hyrule in might red for all the foreigners to understand where she was talking about. “We have been unable to further examine this however due to the monster camps surrounding two out of the three. The third,” She tapped an X to the south, “Simply it’s just difficult to get there, lots of climbing. But by all observations, there are no monsters in that location. However,” she tapped an X in the center of a spiral located in the sea, “The Ritaag Zumo Shrine is swarming with monsters. By Robbie’s account, the population has more than doubled since you originally took them out, Link.”

She tapped the last X to the far west, “And the Toh Yasah has been having severe thunderstorms on top of new enemy encampments.” She put her pen down and sighed, “Which is why I need all of your help, this task is far too great to accomplish in the short time Link might be here, at least, for him to accomplish alone.” With determination, she stood up and pounded the table with both her hands, snapping Wolfie awake. “I beg of you all to help aid him in the reclaiming of these historical sites and shrines to the goddess Hylia.”

That’s how Four found himself venturing with Wind to the far South of Hyrule in search of the, he looked down at the notes she had given the two, Tawa Jinn Shrine. wasn’t kidding when she said it was such a hassle to climb. shared as Wind’s voice rang out for all the animals to hear below. A bunch of birds fled scared and Wind cursed some more as one almost hit him in the face. “How could you betray me mother nature!” Wind really needed to stop hanging out with Warriors, the Captain was becoming a bad influence for him. After what felt like ages they finally pulled themselves over the cliff and flopped into a heap on the ground. 

He could feel the sweat rolling down his brow as he panted, “NEver, agreeing, to do that, *again*.” Four wheezed as he sat up to untie his bandana.

They had packed lightly for the survey trip Flora requested their aid for. It was beneficial, at first, given there were massive treks they had to endure and curse for the rigorous activity it put the two heroes through. However, out of the three assignments she had given their party, The two smallest got the easiest one, in theory. Wild, Time, Legend, and Twilight all went to some shrine up in Akkala to fight a massive army of beasts while Warriors, Sky, and Hyrule all went to the far east to deal with a smaller band of monsters, in the rain. 

After several hours of scrapes, bruises, sweat, and tears, they finally made it to a pedestal with three notable areas that the ground dipped into an almost shallow bowl. Within them were more holes that looked like something was supposed to be put in them. Huh. 

Wind sighed and sat down on the group, pouting as he tried to think. Out of all of them, he wasn’t exactly the best, especially with puzzles, “I got nothing on what this means. Do we just go back? Tell Flora that we found empty holes?” he gestured to the divots.

Four hummed and inspected one of them that seemed to have weird markings boarding the circumference. Actually, all of them had identical patterns, “I think that we-” he was interrupted by the ground, thumping? It wasn’t shaking or quaking but he was notably forced into the air for a split second several times as a force caused such ricochet. Wind was also bouncing(?) and falling backward from where he sat and ending up flat on his back, still bouncing(?).

Hissing, Wind turned and covered the back of his head as his body was forced into the air once more, “What’s going on? Four!” he attempted to shout before the air was knocked out of him by a rather harsh landing. 

Four has managed to remain on his feet but wobbling like a newborn deer and clutching to some stone pedestal. “I-I don’t know? It might be a part of the p-” he was drowned out by a chorus of roars so loud their ears began to ring. Before either could react, three giant monstrosities emerged from their climbs up the hill. One Red, one Blue, and one Black...each had a singular eye but bodies taller than buildings. Perhaps heavier than them too. 

Wind scrambled to his feet, drawing his phantom sword while a flash momentarily blinded him only to reveal all four of the personalities that made up his small friend. Good, they needed all hands on deck as the Red creature licked it’s lips and made a grab for Green who was small, nimble, and quick enough to escape it’s grasp. Vio readied his bow and arrow and shouted at all four of his brothers, “Wind, Green, take the Red one! Red to the Blue one! Blue you’re going after the black one with me! Now go!” Orders distributed, all five of them sped into action. Due to the bulking mass of the three beasts, the Hylians quickly realized they needed to either climb onto the disgusting lards or go for the legs. Both were dangerous but being stomped on was worse so the former option was chosen. 

Wind was the one to climb the Red enemy while Green ran around and attacked the unprotected legs. It was hard for the thing to choose who to attack and flailed it’s arms around while attempting to stomp on the pest under him. Wasn’t very successful until a particular stomp caused Green to lose his footing and he tripped, falling prone directly under the enemy.

Red was actually having a fun time fighting the scary big thing. All he had to do was shoot fire at it and laugh as it danced around in a panic, attempting to swat at the fire burning through its skin. How silly, you can’t swat fire! The fast air only makes it spread faster. So, Red continued circling around but never under it as he sent blast after blast of flames. It was very fun.

The third and final of the enemies is clearly stronger than the other two and far quicker. There was barely any time for Vio to aim and shoot at its massive eye before it’s hand pounded the spot he had just been in. Blue managed to sneak up behind it while Vio was running for his life and attempting to aim properly, sometimes missing entirely. The fat folds of flesh were as soft as sandpaper. It grated Blue’s hands as he scurried up the sweaty beast and made it to the head. With how quickly it was moving, pounding, and stomping, it was so hard to balance himself but he managed. Hefting his giant hammer up, he brought it down hard onto the balding head, knocking the monster unconscious miraculously. Though Vio had to book it in order to not get caught under the big, quickly falling, heavy monster. If he had been a second slower, he would’ve been crushed but Vio successfully made it across the stone platform in time.

The blue enemy, well, it wasn’t really blue anymore. Its corpse was blackened with charred flesh while still being consumed by flames as Red stood, watching and giggling happily. Yes, arson was very fun.

Slipping from the back of the beast, Wind saw Green tumble out of view directly under it and screamed, “GREEN NO!” Smiling, the Red creature tested its weight in what could be described as a shimmy as it prepared to *jump*. No, Wind couldn’t let that happen! Green would be crushed! There was too little time to do anything before his brother met his doom under the fat ass of all things. Not on Wind’s watch, gritting his teeth he held up his sword with a shout. Suddenly, everything stopped moving. Vio, Red, and Blue were all running as quickly as they could to Green but all of them had been completely frozen in place. The monster had reached the peak of it’s jump, displaying a twisting grin of delight knowing full well it was about to crush the small being below it. And Green...The look of terror and desperation on his face would be burned in Wind’s mind forever. Never, had he seen any part of Four so terrified. It was scary.

But Wind could stop this, he had the power and extra time to save him. Sliding down the disgusting back, he landed on the ground with a roll to prevent any injuries and promptly spun on his heels into a runner’s starting position, and booked it. 

In an instant he had Green slung over his shoulder as he ran furiously past the three others. Skidding to a stop and panting heavily, Wind set Green down before raising his sword once more. Time began to flow again. The monster hit the ground hard, sending a shock wave great enough for everyone to tumble. Cries of agony and horror screeched from Red and Vio while Blue lost it. Crying out in pure rage, he raced to the lard before it could even stand and swung his hammer. The beast cried in pain as it’s leg was snapped into a ninety-degree angle. But Blue didn’t stop there, he ran up the beast, straight to the head and beat the fuck out of it until blood covered himself and all he stood before was a pile of mush. It felt like it took forever but only, it was a matter of seconds. The Blue broke down and cried at the sky, wailing as his weapon tumbled to the ground.

Red had crumbled into a heap on the floor, crying in pain as Vio clang to him, silently doing the same. Watching all of this broke Wind’s heart but he knew he needed to get up and tell them it was okay, Green was here, but with one step, his leg gave out. Crumbling to the floor, Wind let out a shout before fully collapsing next to Green. The noise from the youngest caused Blue to swirl around, pure fury encompassing his face as he prepared to defend Wind to the death. Instead of another monster barring heavily down on one of their own, he saw Green laying next to Wind perfectly intact and unharmed. “W-wha?! GREEN!” 

The call to someone who was supposed to be dead drew the attention of Red and Vio who looked up and froze. Green was alive.

All three of them ran letting out cries of joy, now knowing their brother was alive and unharmed.

“GREEN! You’re alive!” Red cried as he pulled him up into a crushing hug. 

Blue joined and somehow made the hug even more crushing as he hid his head in Greens back, “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

Green was still in pure shock, unable to believe he was alive. There was no way he managed to run this far, he was supposed to be dead. ”I thought I was too...”

It was too good to be true, Vio knew something was up. This was impossible until he saw Wind struggling to sit up. Quickly, he helped him right himself and rubbed circles into the kid's back. “Wind, what did you do?” his voice was quiet, not wanting to put the clearly exhausted hero in a stressed-out state.

Crap. How does he explain this?? Wind knew he owed them one because he just stopped time and saved Green which was supposed to be impossible except for the fact he froze time. “Uhh...I..uh..” he fidgeted with his tunic before slumping his shoulders, “I’m able to freeze time...for a small bit and, I did it to save Green...” it was hard to utter the words. Fear swelled up inside him and threatened to spill out in the form of tears. “I’m sorry..” he hiccuped.

Vio stared at him in shock before pulling Wind into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you so much he was supposed to be dead. He would have been dead, but you saved his life.” Wind saved all their lives.

The other three definitely overheard and were overjoyed with the news Wind had saved them. Quickly, Red shoved Vio to the side and latched onto Wind laughing brightly. “You’re our hero!” 

Blue wanted in on the celebration and desperately wanted to show Wind his appreciation. With a running start, he jumped onto Vios back and reached over to aggressively ruffle Wind’s hair with a wide grin. “You did amazing, kid!”

From behind them, reality finally caught up with Green and he threw his fists up, “I’M ALIVE!!” 

There was no preventing the laughter and relief they all shared but honestly, none of them wanted to prevent it anyway. The fact they all came out of such a deadly fight was a blessing from Hylia herself.

Today, Wind was Four’s hero.


End file.
